OBJECTIVES: To develop and evaluate primary intervention strategies that begin prenatally and that facilitate the development of at-risk infants of multiple-risk families where mothers are a) hard to reach, or b) severely disturbed, or c) adolescent. POPULATION: Seventy mothers, seventy index infants, siblings, and fathers whenever possible, recruited from many community mother-child clinics, DSS, hospitals, schools and other psychiatric agencies in Prince George's County. SERVICES OFFERED: Therapeutic Infant Center provides a setting for mothers, infants and their families to come for a variety of therapeutic programs. These include activities facilitating development of infants. Family, group, individual, and play therapy; health workshops; psychiatric, neurologic and pediatric consultations; community resource referrals; GED class; childbirth preparation; nutrition lessons; films; indoor and outdoor play areas; parent-child library; driver and car for transport to the Center. ASSESSMENT AND EVALUATION: Periodic psychological and developmental assessments of mothers and infants; analysis of videotaped mother-infant interactions; clinical case studies, analyses of clinicians' narratives, collection of school and medical records. Preparation of data for statistical analysis of various treatment efforts proceeds.